What Was Found
by ninjacatblue
Summary: A young Harry Potter sorely abused by the Dursleys, finds hope. He learns how to do magic, learns to stand on his own, and what family is. Eventually ends up in Fairy Tail world.
1. Chapter 1

~A.N.~

Ok, 1st, book 2 goes to ch 14, and 2nd requip does not have a limit.

~Disclaimer~

I do not own either work... a moment of silence for the works I don't own please...

At the mere age of 7 Harry had quickly learned the harsh rules of his existence. He understood that he had to remain unseen to survive his life. That he had to be in his cousin's shadow, or pay the price. To call as little attention to himself as possible, because if he is not seen they won't think to find him to punish him. He knew he would obey at any cost; he didn't want to think of what would happen otherwise.

Harry was no fool. He knew what was done to him was so very, very wrong. At one time, when he was younger and still believed in them, he thought he deserved it, that it was his fault for being different and that what they did was justifiable. Normal even. He met the harsh reality shortly after he started school.

He regularly fixed his face to be indifferent, and nonearning towards everyone. He learned what he could without being questioned, but never showed his learning's because he would be punished.

It was just a week after his cousin's seventh birthday bonanza. He was still recovering from the punishments he received during or after the party. He was punished for things like: the food wasn't perfect, a weed was found in the backyard, he didn't clean up fast enough, and even the birthday boy and his cronies participated in a few rounds of the well known and loved game of 'beat up the freak'.

Harry was cautiously leaving his cupboard to get started with his mile long list of chores he untouchably had. They wouldn't have unlocked his cupboard if they didn't have things for him to do. He hadn't been let out since the party other than to clean up the subsequent mess, then it was right back in because he got blood on something.

Harry found his list tacked to his door. He quickly began by cleaned all the dishes that had piled up since the party and took care of the garbage that had also piled up. He wasn't too surprised to see that were only a few spoons left clean before he added the recently washed dishes to the cupboards. He had to make four trips to the trashcans to get all the garbage out.

He then set about making a fine breakfast or eggs, toast, ham, a batch o0f muffins, bacon, tea, and coffee, all of which he would not be allowed to enjoy even the smallest of morsels of. Unless he burnt some of it, but then he would be beat soundly first.

They practically ignored him as they ate their food other than the usual freak, and rough treatment. Harry was thanking his lucky stars for small mercies.

After he finished cleaning up from the breakfast fit for kings, he set about cleaning the entrance, kitchen, and living room in great detail, he would do those first because they were visible from the front door and the windows. Once he was done he would begin the front yard before the heat of the day set in.

After a lunch around 2pm that consisted of the burnt bread crust from 1 and a half pieces of toast that his cousin had tried to make, Harry moved on to the back yard and the long list of jobs to be completed. As harry made his way out back his aunt openly glared at him and watched his every move as if she expected him to try and set the house on fire or something.

He cleared out any remaining garbage, weeded the whole yard with extra care and attentiveness. He then cleaned and stored all the lawn tools, toys, and other outdoors items that he found just laying around. He then moved on to repainting and mending the fence that encompassed the yard and went through many painful bushes that he would have to prune as well.

He left the portion with the bushes for last and moved quickly to the other end of the fence. The heat of the summer day was really beginning to settle in be uncomfortable by the time he had finished the all of the fence but the part with the bushes. He was well aware of his aunt glaring at him through the window as he worked.

When he was finishing up the bushes, something shiny and caught under the bush caught his eye. He began to worry if he had missed any other garbage as he knew he would have to check the whole yard again or risk excessive punishment.

He carful pulled out the shiny offending item. He quickly realized with wonder and growing horror, that is was a missed present from the party.

It was a small book shaped parcel and light weight. It had no label about who it was from. The wrapping was a regal gold, and deep green with spirals in red and silver that all seemed to blend together and glow. It had no bow or string, and was wrapped perfectly with no tape holding it together.

Harry only thought about giving it to his family for but a fleeting moment before he hid it in his loose hand-me downs and prayed to anyone who cared that his mystery wouldn't be noticed.

He completed the rest of his day much without incident and had made it back to his cupboard under the stairs in one piece. When he was finally sure that the other three in the house were sound asleep he cautiously pulled the present out of his clothes, and then found his mini flashlight he had stashed away a few months ago. His cousin had thrown it out because the batteries were dyeing and he couldn't be bothered to change the batteries out. He then hid under his covers and cautiously turned on his little dyeing light. He carefully unwrapped the mystery.

He held his breath as he carefully uncovered the treasure and found the book underneath the mystical wrapping. Fairy Tail.

Harry opened the book up to see just what this book was about when said book told him he was going the wrong way.

He quickly figured out how to properly read the book and began.

~A.N.~

Thanks for reading, pleas review!


	2. Notice 1

Ok, i am sooooooo sorry, but this is not an update... Please dont hate me, but i hae had a very hectic senior year of school, i graduate this saturday after finals this week, but right after im getting a job, and getting my wisdom teeth pulled... But, i am not abandoning any of my stories! In fact, have sneak peaks!

An Adventure to Remember(AAR)

War Room

In the war room the Doctor was pacing, again. It had been well over fifteen minutes since the soldier had left to fetch the sole survivor and the Doctor was beginning to go stir crazy having to take the normal route through time when he was just so tense and ready for action.

Just when The Doctor was about to burst and go find the witness himself, the door opened and the soldier who had left came in closely followed by a young lady in a uniform.

A Differant Prophacy(ADP)

I rolled my eyes at Toothless and the kids wides eyes. "Well, any of you want the monsters head? Or have something we could do with it?" I asked them knowing that some demigods collect weird spoils like that.

Percy's eyes narrowed and he said _"I'll be back."_

_"Percy," Annabeth called. "What are you-"_

Percy cut her off when he came back from Medusa's office with a box, some money and lables. I realized what he was going to do and found i couldnt fight the grin that broke on my face. "Here, let me help you with that." I said as i picked up the head still in my jacket and carried it over to a table so we could package it.

Experiment Godling(EG)

Max was back at camp. Chiron had been informed of her situation. Max was set to sleep in the Hermes cabin for the night untill the gods agreed on who got to spend a month with her first. Max was still in a daze of sorts, two days ago her life was wonderful, then she is booted from her family, her view of reality torn to shreds, and then found that there were twelve if not all fourteen gods/godesses who loved and wanted her.

Max was making her way to the cabin when percy and annabeth came up eside her no doubt wanting the scoop on whjat happened at dinner. Max then realized she hadnt eaten yet. She'd take care of that in a bit.

What Was Found(WWF)

**June 23, 11:27 pm**

Harry read the first chapter slowly, completly enchanted by what he read but paranoid, and with good reason, of being found out. His whole body tensing at every creak and squeak he heard, and he waited a full five minutes with his light off hiding under the covers before he _dare_ begin to read again. When he finaly finished the last page of the first chapter it was almost time for him to get up and start his chores for the day. He had been so perfectly caught up in the world of Fairy Tail that he hadnt noticed any feeling of weeryness or exhaustion. He carefully stashed the dieing light, magical wrapping paper, and his book away where he could only hope they wouldnt be found during the day if Dudly decided to come in and snoop around.

I am also continueing sgphantom, but have yet to complete much of the second chapter. I will be posting updates ASP, but, dont expect them by tomarow night or anything like that. Thank you for your patience!


	3. Chapter 3

~A.N.~

gah... so sorry on such a huge time gap... like the week right after I posted ch1, anniversary of a family members death... followed by a big government class tests, senior projects, and many other projects... Then, I had dental work(wisdom teeth being removed in 2 weeks), got stung by a bee(for the first time ever, I swelled up bad...), and my brother broke his ankle(in a bike collision with a car... he was on the bike...)... Had a busy two months, but, I've graduated High school! Now to find a job... But, enough of my rant, I am back and can't wait to write more and hear what you guys think! So please read and review!

~Disclaimer~

I do not own harry potter or fairy tail

**June 23, 11:27 pm**

Harry read the first chapter slowly, completely enchanted by what he read but paranoid, and with good reason, of being found out. His whole body tensing at every creak and squeak he heard, and he waited a full five minutes with his light off hiding under the covers before he _dare_ begin to read again. When he finally finished the last page of the first chapter it was almost time for him to get up and start his chores for the day. He had been so perfectly caught up in the world of Fairy Tail that he hadn't noticed any feeling of weariness or exhaustion. He carefully stashed the dyeing light, magical wrapping paper, and his book away where he could only hope they wouldn't be found during the day if Dudley decided to come in and snoop around.

Harry went about his daily routine of preparing breakfast for the Dursleys and starting the small chores absent mindedly and half asleep to the world around him, off in his own world of magic and adventure.

Even the Dursleys noticed something was up with the _freak_ today, he was unusually unresponsive to their attempts to put him down. They could usually get a flinch, or at least a frown out of him with what they say about him and his parents. Vernon was close to snapping and takes his belt to Harry for the Childs inexplicable happiness, but he left for work before that happened.

When Hurry's day ended uneventfully and with surprisingly little interaction with the Dursleys beyond simple commands, he fell asleep quickly and peacefully dreamt of Natsu, Lucy, and Happy, but most importantly, he also dreamt of _magic_.

**June 25, 5:30 am**

Harry woke up just before his aunt would come down the stairs to make sure he was up and making breakfast. He quickly got ready and out so his aunt wouldn't be banging on the door, which always woke up his uncle and put him in a bad mood.

Harry even found himself smiling as he was day dreaming again while he cooked and then moved on to his already lengthy list of chores. His uncle took notice immediately. Uncle Vernon even deemed it necessary to be late to work to thoroughly beat Harry for his obviously freakishness.

Harry was sent to his cupboard with no food and locked in for a day or two.

This suited harry quite nicely for once. Not the no food part, but being expected to stay in the cupboard undisturbed for an undisclosed length of time did quite nicely.

He quickly retrieved his book and light to read the second chapter just as cautiously, if not as slowly, as he had read the first. He finished it in just under an hour and moved on to chapter three anxious to read all he could, but wanting to enjoy every moment he had with this wonderfully new world of magic.

**June 26, 7:15 am**

Harry had spent the night rereading and rereading his book. He had fallen asleep with the book in his hands and a big smile on his face.

He managed to sleep for a little more than two hours when before his Uncle Vernon came pounding for him to get up and make them food. Apparently he was no longer confined to his cupboard.

**June 30, 10:37 pm**

Harry had stayed up all night again as he had done for the last week. He had oddly enough never felt overly tired even though he only slept two or three hours each night now. But when he did sleep, he dreamt of Fairy Tail, of the mission the obvious trio were on, and most importantly he dreamt of magic and how free and perfect it sounded, and even felt.

**July 23 11:39 pm**

Since Harry had long ago finished the book, he now spent his time memorizing Master Morvolo's speech and the other parts he found simply awe inspiring. He would whisper the words as he flipped through the now well worn, but still good condition book.

Harry also began to think. He thought of how he was treated, how often he goes hungry, and is hurt. He thought of how quickly he recovers, and how he survives on so little food or sleep. He compared what he knew about himself to how much his cousin ate and even what he remembered from the people at school would say. 'A growing boy needs his sleep, be sure to get at least eight hours of sleep each night.' Harry realized that it had been impossible to live how he had been. To still be alive with how he lives.

He needed so little sleep. He got by with maybe what amounted to a fourth of a meal a day if he got food that day. He didn't get a cast for broken bones, they were just gone the next day with the burses and cuts.

Harry began to believe, that maybe, just maybe he had _magic_ like the mages in Fairy Tail. It was the only explanation after all.

**July 29, 2:52 am**

Harry was up again and contemplating magic, and Fairy Tail.

It was driving him insane, he wanted to know what will happen to Lucy, Natsu, and Happy on their mission. Harry was dying trying to figure out what was so special about the book that it needed to be retrieved.

So it was great luck when The Dursleys decided on a day trip into London and kicked him out of the house until they came back for fear of 'his freakishness ruining anything of importance'.

So without saying a thing Harry rushed off to the nearby public library just a few blocks away and searched for the next book. When he could not find any sort of Japanese comics he went to one of the computers and searched for the books, the magazine it was from, and even the author. He found nothing. At all.

Not sure why the book didn't seem to exist and yet he had it, he settled that it was somehow magic that brought the book to him. Magic was the only explanation after all.

He then began to look for ways to learn about magic. He found little more than fairy tales from long ago about things like Merlin, and something called a witch trail. Harry wasn't sure what a witch trail was, but if it could prove he had magic he would likely be willing to give it a try. That was until he had read some of the accounts of such trials. Harry quickly put those books away.

Feeling a little defeated and useless, Harry returned to the Dursleys home and discreetly waited for them to get back so he could go inside.

**July 31, 11:47 pm**

It was on July 31, his birthday, that Harry had little thoughts about anything even close to magic. All day, as it had been every year, he had no food, frequent and painful beatings, a nonstop barrage of hurtful hateful and spiteful words, and a seriously endless list of things to do in the one day.

When he was finally allowed back into his cupboard for what was left of the night Harry was exhausted. When he all but collapsed on to his bed he almost didn't notice the odd object hidden in his sheets.

With wide, but tired eyes, Harry slowly pulled out the offending object to discover a package similar to the one he had found in the yard so long ago. The only differences were that it had a tag that simply said 'Happy Birthday'.

It was a gift. For him. Someone gave him a birthday gift. _Him._

Harry slowly opened his new treasure careful to not rip the beautiful wrapping. He pulled out the book that he knew just had to be Fairy Tail book 2. He was not disappointed.

On the verge of tears he carefully put the paper and book into his hiding spot for the next night, because if he began the book tonight he would get it wet with tears that were beginning to spill over.

That night Harry cried himself asleep. This was not the first time this had happen, especially on his birthday. But, it was the first time he did it with a smile. The first time he had received a present and it was one of the things he wanted most in the whole world. It not only gave him what he had wanted, but showed him someone, out there, cared enough to give him something.

**August 29, 10:58 pm**

Over the last month before school started up again he read, and reread book two and book one. He saw how Ezra required her weapons, and armor. It fascinated him. To be able to store things and call those to him whenever he wanted would be perfect. He _needed_ to be able to do this.

He decided just a week before school started again that he should learn how to do it. If he really was magical like the mages in Fairy Tail then he could do this. Harry not only knew this, but he also felt it.

Happy's explanation helped, but not enough.

Harry spent every minute he could try to will a piece of garbage in to a pocket dimension of his creation. He visualized the wrapper in every aspect, every minute detail. He imagined it shifting into a different place, but still in the same place. He imagined it going from its spot on his bed to the void Harry imagined the pocket dimension was.

**August 31, 9:37 pm**

The evening before school started he managed to make the wrapper disappear, just once, and he had no clue of how to get it back, but he had done it. Harry was simply so excited, and exhausted with his efforts that he just fell asleep after his long awaited triumph, he also felt ill, like he had done too much. Good thing his stomached was already empty from a day without food.

Magic is real, and _he_ could do magic, were his thoughts as he blissfully fell asleep.

**September 1, 9:23 am**

Harry was smiling as he thought about how he made the wrapper disappear. His good mood was not destined to last though, not when every adult in the school believed him to be a bad seed destined for delinquency. When lunch came around he was going to go hide and see if he couldn't make the wrapper come back, but Dudley and his crew came along and decided to beat him up in the name of 'Harry Hunting'.

Harry decided that night as he made the wrapper come back and disappear again that he had had enough.

He could do magic.

He was special.

He needed to get better with his magic.

And he needed to make himself stronger. He didn't want to rely on magic, so he would need to build up his body and get smarter. He needed to be able to defend himself against Dudley and his cronies without being caught.

His hopes were good, his goals achievable, but were going to be hell to accomplish.

He would have to sneak food. He would have to train. And he couldn't be caught. Or they just might kill him this time in their attempts to beat the freakishness out of him.


End file.
